


Her Unexpected Date

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: He wasn't whom she originally intended to eat dinner with, but she found that she didn't mind the change of plans.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Peggy Carter
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Her Unexpected Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square O1: Peggy/Sirius. Also written for the Starnobella prompt: Little black dress. Red rose. “Welcome to the broken hearts club.” Disaster. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Peggy stood outside the small Italian restaurant, her hands clenched together as she waited. She felt self-conscious in the little, black dress that her cousin, Lily, had convinced her to wear on her date. She was waiting for her date, a nice boy named Jordan that Lily knew from work. She had been writing back and forth with the wizard, and despite herself, she had found herself growing feelings for him. Tonight was their first date…

And he was late. Like, thirty minutes late. 

With a groan, Peggy knew that she should accept the fact that she was stood up. Jordan wasn’t coming… That much was clear. “What a disaster,” she muttered to herself. “And a waste of time.”

“Peggy.”

Turning, she saw Lily’s friend, Sirius Black, standing there. He was dressed in a Muggle suit, though the tie was sloppily done, it was clear he had tried to dress up. “Sirius, what are you doing here?” she asked, swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

He offered her a smile. “I had a feeling Jordan wasn’t going to show.” 

“Oh,” Peggy said, unsure of what to say to that. 

“Marlene actually just broke things off with me… I think she’s been going with him,” he offered.

“Welcome to the broken heart’s club,” Peggy said sarcastically. 

Sirius cleared his throat. “Yes, well, no broken hearts over here… And you shouldn’t have one either.” Waving his wand, he produced a single red rose and handed it to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked again, accepting the rose. It smelled wonderful, and magic would never cease to stop amazing her. 

“Lily told me you were going on a date with Jordan, and knowing what I did, I didn’t want this to be a wasted opportunity.” Sirius grinned. “You look breath-taking, Peggy, and I’d be honoured if you let me take you to dinner tonight.”

Her heart racing in her chest nervously, she nodded. While she hadn’t considered Sirius as her type previously, this gesture of his was romantic. She was honestly touched that he cared enough to put the effort in to make sure her night wasn’t filled with disappointment.

“So, shall we?” he asked, holding out his arm.

“We shall,” Peggy announced, placing her hand on his arm and allowing him to lead her into the restaurant, where she would have the best, and last, first-date of her life.


End file.
